Blue Moon
by brown blondey
Summary: Renee & Phil tell Bella their surprise, Bella makes plans for WHOLE family, Charle, Renee & Phil, and Cullen's
1. Chapter 1

"It's a good thing you're bulletproof." I sighed. "I'm going to need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie."

He laughed at the expression n my face. "Highly dangerous," he agreed. He laughed again and then reached into the pocket of his jeans. "But at least there's no need for a side trip."

He once again slid the ring into place on the third finger of my left hand

Where it would stay – conceivable for the rest of eternity.

I was nervous the whole way home, and Edward telling that held my hand, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

As we pulled into the driveway and saw the cruiser there my palms instantly began to sweat.

"Do we have to tell him?"

"Yes Bella, you would regret it if we don't. Charlie is a very rational man, everything will be fine. Relax."

His attempts at comfort did nothing for my nerves.

"Dad?" I called as I opened the front door and walked in, automatically leaving it open for Edward.

"In here." I heard come from the living room, the game, of course.

"His thoughts are calm, relax."

I wasn't sure why I was so worried about this, I would do it anyway, regardless of what he said.

"How's the game?" I asked as we walked in.

"Great, we're up three to one. Hello Edward."

"Hello Charlie." Edward was always so polite to him.

Edward pulled me by my hand to the recliner which we both squished into.

"What are you kids up to today?" Charlie asked at the next commercial.

"Well, dad, we kinda want to talk to you about something."

I saw him stiffen, crap.

"Yes?" he tried to remain calm.

"Charlie, I would like to ask you for your daughters hand in marriage."

Edward was almost too blunt with the question but with Charlie it was always better to get right to the point.

We sat there, and watched as Charlie's face turned from a normal healthy color, to pale first, then it turned pink, and eventually ended up a fusha shade.

"WHAT?!" He bellowed,

"Absolutely not, you are too young, you both have your whole lives ahead of you, no, no you can't marry her. I won't allow it. No."

I'd never seen him react this way; he was usually so relaxed, and calm.

"But dad we love each other, and have it all planned out. We will go to University of Alaska together, get an apartment there, we'll both get jobs, and be fine. You wont have to worry about children, we already had that discussion, and you wont have to worry about school, you wont have to worry about us living on the streets, Edwards family is pretty well off to do. You've seen their house."

I was making it up as I went along, but Edward caught on quick.

"yes, sir, I will love, and protect, and take care of your daughter the way she deserves. She will only have the best."

Even I could tell he was using his most persuasive voice, kicking up the vampire willies.

"I promise to get a job, I'll go to school at nights, provide for her, protect her, and worship her."

That was it, that was what Charlie needed to hear, that I would be fine, and would be well taken care of, even if I wouldn't need the protection anymore.

Charlie's resolve was weakening, it was visible.

"No, I still don't agree." He said in a last ditch attempt.

"Dad, I. Will. Be. Fine." I stressed each word. "You know the Cullens and what a good family they are. How high morals they have, and how much they help each other. If we ever did need help with anything, Carlisle and Esme already said they would be there."

Charlie looked at me, oblivious to the fact that the game had come back on.

"Edward, your parents already okayed this?"

"Yes, sir, my family is happy that Bella will be joining our family."

Alice was exstatic, Esme wasn't too far behind her, Carlisle was happy for us, Emmett loved it that I would be part of the family, even Jasper was happy. Even though he kept his distance. The only one I didn't know about was Rosealie, Edward keeps telling me she's happy but I still don't believe it. Ever since the night she told me about herself, we haven't really talked.

"You are only waiting on my approval then?" Charlie said.

"Yes." Edward and I agreed in unison.

"Well, since Carlisle and Esme both agreed to it, then I don't see anything wrong with it. But." He held up a hand. "I still think you both are too young."

"We understand Dad. Thank you. We'll let you get back to your game, looks like we lost some of that lead we had."

I got up, and pulled Edward with me. Up in my room I plopped down on my bed.

"Wow." Edward said as he sank gracefully to the bed next to me.

"I know, I've never seen him react that way to anything."

Pulling me into his lap Edward laid back against the headboard.

"I didn't know humans were capable of turning that color." He joked.

"I hope Rene takes it better than Charlie." I mumbled more to myself than Edward, but he of course heard me.

"She will. From what you told me about what she said to you in Phoenix, she knows how much we love each other. She will react better."

It sounded like he was trying to be Alice. Telling the future."

"Guess I should get it over with, she wont like it either."

I got up and grabbed the cordless phone I recently installed in my room.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Bella! Honey its Bella. How are you, how's Edward?"

"Good, everyone's good. But I want to talk to you about Edward and I."

"What happened?" She asked with blatant concern.

"Nothing happened, but we sort of want to talk to you about something, and I know I shouldn't do this over the phone, but Mom, Edward asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

I rushed through it, and waited anxiously for her response. She was silent for longer than I liked, but she more than made up for it with her next sentence.

"You did what?! Didn't I teach you anything, you're too young, your whole life… Tell me you're not pregnant." She said the last in horror.

"What? No mom, I'm not pregnant."

I spent the next twenty minuets passing to and getting the phone back from Edward while getting lectured about my future, and how bad of a decision it would be to get married straight out of High School.

After Edward, Phil, and I talked my mother down, we hung up on a good note. She was happy for us.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward and I laid on my bed for a while each lost in our own thoughts until Edward decided to voice his.

"Its incredible how humans change when someone they love could get hurt. Charlie, his thoughts were happy and calm before I said something, then he went completely ballistic. Totally out of character for him. It's not just parents though. You do it too, you know."

"I know. That's just how we are. We are super protective of those we love, I can't explain it but we just are. Like it's in our DNA."

"I know, that's what's so interesting."

Then we were silent once again.

The next time someone broke the silence it was me.

"You think she took it ok?"

"Who, Rene?"

"Mhm, I thought she'd passes out at first."

"She's stronger than you think Bella. You don't need to worry about your parents. They will be fine. Every single parent does this when their child gets married."

"I know, but I still can't help but worry about them. I mean, they did raise me and teach me everything that I know."

"You know what I think?" Edward said rolling to look me in the eyes. I think you worry too much. Charlie is thinking about how different it will be with out your laundry laying around in the laundry room, and about how he'll have to learn how to cook again. Not about how bad it is that you and I are getting married."

"Really?"

Why I would question him about what others are thinking I don't know.

"Yes. You have nothing to worry about. Alice has everything under controle. She was telling me last night how she has the invitations ready to be sent out already."

The next two months flew by. It was only a day till the wedding and I was at the airport getting Rene, Charlie had eventually warmed up to the idea of us getting married. Rene was going to stay at the only hotel in Forks, Bagby's. She was actually happy to be coming back, something that Charlie said he thought would never happen.

I was sitting on one of the hard bench chairs that they have at the airports waiting when she came through the doors dragging her carry on behind her.

I was up and out of my seat before I had time to think about it. Beaming with tears streaming down her face she slammed into me.

"Bella, oh Bella. You're getting married."

"It's good to see you mom."

Phil came through the doors next also with a carry on, smiling at us.

"Hey Bella, Congratulations."

"Thanks Phil, how's the team?" He coached a baseball team in Phoenix.

"Great, they are 11 and three."

"Wow, you sure turned them around."

He grinned at the fact that I noticed.

"Well, should we go get your bags?"

Mom chattered the whole way to the hotel, while I enjoyed driving Edward's Volvo. He never let me drive it. At the hotel we dropped off their bags, and she kept talking the whole way to the Cullen's house.

When I killed the engine, she looked at the house with wide eyes.

"Wow, I might have been wrong when I worried about you guys being alright financially."

"Come on, I want to introduce you to Esme, Mom. You'll love her. Come on Phil." I smiled.

We walked up the front stairs and I opened the door. Right in the middle of the room Esme stood smiling.

"Mom, Phil, this is Esme." Esme smiled even bigger when Mom ignored her extended hand and gave her a hug.

"Esme, I'm so happy to finally meet you, Bella has talked so much about you."

I could tell they were going to be fast friends. Phil on the other hand was rather tentative when he shook Esme's hand.

"Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Come meet Bella's parents." Esme called loud enough to be sure that Mom and Phil thought they were dispersed through the house. It took them long enough to come into the room too. No vampire speed used at all.

Alice was the first to come bounding into the room.

"Rene! How nice to see you again." Alice bounced right up to her and gave her a great big hug. Rene seemed a little shocked by how energetic Alice was, but then again, everyone was. As she moved to Phil Emmett stepped forward.

"Hello," he said in his booming voice, "I'm Emmett."

"Rene, and this is my husband Phil."

He smiled and he too stepped in for a hug. It was rather humorous to watch Emmett the bear be gentile with my mother, a five foot three petite woman.

"Pleased to meet you." He said and moved on to shake Phil's hand.

Jasper smiled and introduced himself, only giving a hand shake, just as Rosalie did.

"Carlisle is at the hospital, he should be home soon though."

Edward walked in the room and came to stand next to me, winding an arm around my waist.

"Good to see you again Rene, Phil how's the team?"

"Great, they are donning wonderful this season."

"Yep," I agreed, "He said they are 11-3."

Edward turned to look at Phil with an amazed expression.

"Wow, nice job."

Phil stood there looking slightly embarrassed, but for the most part, he just looked like a proud papa.

Rosalie and Jasper excused themselves. Emmett came and took over the conversations with Phil, while Alice and Esme took over Rene. Edward and I stood back, and just watched. Alice was explaining how I let her plan the whole wedding and wondering if we should move the ceremony indoors. Even though she would know better than anyone else. I noticed that Rene kept glancing over at Edward and I.

"What is she thinking?" I whispered to Edward, who leaned down, and whispered intimately into my ear.

"She is noticing that we keep touching each other, and how I look at you with all the love in the world. When I lean into you like this," and he leaned farther into my neck to make his point. "She thinks, and I quote, 'I'm so happy for her, she deserves someone that will worship her. She's taken care of me for so long, its time for her to have someone to take care of her.'"

"Wow."

Edward nodded against my hair, and I could hear him inhale my scent, before he answered.

"She's a lot less clueless than everyone thinks."

As Edward pulled away to stand up straight I leaned into him, and smiled. My mother, my best friend, was happy that I was getting married. It didn't really matter anymore that I had to talk her into it, all that mattered now was that I was taking those first steps at tying myself to Edward in every human way possible. My goal in my shortening life.

I watched as my mother and Phil talked with my new family, and almost wished that I wasn't going to have to leave my human family behind. But then I remembered the girl in the clearing after we killed Victoria. I didn't want them to see me like that. I wouldn't want to risk them like that. I had to leave them behind, as much as it hurts me to think that I have no choice.

Edward picked up on my sadness and hugged me closer, rubbing his hand up and down the length of my arm.

The happy meeting only gained in sentimentality when Carlisle got home, and he and Phil kicked it off great. They were fast friends, and talked about everything from fishing to children.

Soon Mom was yawning and leaning into Phil.

"Come on Mom, Phil lets get you guys back to the hotel. You look like you are about to pass out mom."

"Honey, stop it, I'm fine." She batted at my hands on her arms.

"Come on babe." Phil was on my side for this one. "You need your rest."

What? She needs her rest? My mother was a night owl and needed only a few hours of sleep until she was off running again. But I didn't say anything; instead I looked at Edward, who I could tell was trying to keep from smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't know if I'm supposed to put in a disclamer, but I don't "own" any of these magnificent characters. But thank you to those who have reviewed. I have read and corrected the mistakes you pointed out.

As everyone said good bye, promising to see each other early the next day, I kept throwing glances at Edward who just looked at me with a smirk. He knew something, but didn't want to tell me.

Phil took my mothers hand and walked her to the car, while I took the keys back from Edward.

"What are you smiling at?"

I asked, but in typical Edward fashion he just shook his head.

"Right, that's not irritating."

"Oh Bella, they'll tell you when they're ready."

He smiled down at me, and drew me in for a quick kiss, one that was over way to fast for my liking.

Then I turned and jogged to the car, not even caring that I got to drive t he Volvo twice in one day. I wanted to know what was going on. But I couldn't just flat out ask what was going on. They would wonder how I knew. So I would have to wait until they told me themselves.

"Bella," Phil said looking at my mother.

"Yeah?"

"Honey we have some great news." Renee said beaming back at Phil who sat in the back seat.

We? What's going on? But I didn't voice those questions. They would tell me when they were ready.

"Well honey, we're going to have a new addition to the family, isn't that great?"

I could tell they really were concerned about what I thought. I didn't even have to put on a good face, I was thrilled.

"You're having a baby?!" I squealed.

"Isn't it great?!"

Renee was ecstatic. She could hardly sit still she was so excited. Glancing in the rear view mirror I saw Phil smiling, looking like a proud papa again. This time though it had a different meaning.

"That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you guys." I smiled at them both.

Its about time she had something great like this happen to her. I could relate to what Edward had said she was thinking more now than ever.

"How far along are you?"

"Only about two months." Renee said still happy, but it was Phil's comment that made me laugh.

"But that doesn't matter, she has been going crazy, already shopping for baby things."

We were quiet for the rest of the way to the hotel; I was sure I knew what Phil and Renee were thinking about, the same thing I was thinking about. They were having their own child. All I could do was smile to myself and occasionally look over at them.

Once we got to the hotel room I walked them up to their room, and waited around to see what their plans were for the night.

Renee was planning on getting her bathing suit on and lounging in the pool with Phil. But I had a great idea instead.

"How about we all go out for dinner? _All_ of my family getting together."

I made sure to stress the all, part. That included the Cullen's, Charlie, and them.

Renee and Phil looked at each other for a brief second before Renee agreed.

"I like Esme, she's like a fire in the middle of winter, so warm and welcoming. And Alice, she's just a bundle of energy waiting to explode. Even Rosalie, even though you used to talk about her like she didn't like you that much, she seemed happy to see us."

It made me infinitely happy to hear that my mother liked my new family.

"That Emmett, he reminds me of a huge bear, but both he and Jasper were nice. Carlisle though, even though he is that young, he seems like he is twice his age. I like him most."

Even Phil liked them. Alice and Esme would be so happy to hear that.

"So, I'll be back to get you for dinner around five?"

I wanted to get back to Edward, I had to call Angela, and I had to tell Charlie about our plans for dinner. We would probably end up going to Port Angeles, to the same restaurant that Edward first took me to.

I said temporary good-byes, and drove past the house, checking to see if the cruiser was there. Nope. So next I drove to the Police station, the whole while listening to one of Edwards many CDs.

As I opened the front doors I saw the receptionist look at me fist then turn and say something to someone I couldn't see.

When I was inside both sets of doors Charlie was just coming out of the back.

"Hey girl."

"Hi Dad, hows work?"

"Slow, we haven't had anything to do all day. I was just playing a game of cards, what's up?"

"What are your plans for dinner tonight?"

I already knew what they were, but it was polite to ask instead of flat out say, "This is what you're going to do."

"Umm, have what ever you make, or are you going out?"

I didn't have to be a mind reader to know he was really asking if I was going to be at the Cullen's for dinner.

"No, I was just thinking, I picked Mom and Phil up at the air port this morning and the Cullen's and us were going to go to Port Angeles for dinner, I was wondering if you wanted to come with, I could have my_ whole _family together for the first time."

That last one was a slight guilt trip, but otherwise I didn't think he would have come. After all, he had never really gotten over my mother, and hadn't seen her face to face in, I don't even know how long, now she was re-married and pregnant on top of that.

Charlie smiled and nodded.

"I would love to come. What time is dinner?"

"I was thinking I would pick Mom and Phil up at, like, five? That way we can have a relatively early dinner, and be back somewhat early."

I saw his face fall slightly as I finished speaking.

"That's right," he recovered quickly, feigning surprise, "I heard rumor that there's a wedding tomorrow."

"I heard that too, imagine that." I added with a smile.

That's right I was getting married tomorrow, I had totally forgotten for the last few hours, with the hoopla of mom and Phil's news.

"Alright babe, I gotta get back to kicking their butts, I'll meet you at the house before we go, we can all drive up together."

"Ok, bye Dad. Have fun."

I turned to go, but Charlie called me back.

"Yeah?"

But instead of answering he crushed me in a hug, a very sudden and unexpected hug. But I got over the shock and returned the hug. I could tell this was his way of telling me he loved me, but this wasn't the place to get all sentimental.

Finally he let me go, turned and walked back to the offices behind the glass. We both ignored the faces of the others that were staring at us from the table, and cards.

I drove quietly home, and wasn't surprised to find my truck in my parking spot, and the front door unlocked.

As I shut the door, I felt cold marble arms wrap around my waist and pull me close.

"I missed you." He whispered in my ear, his breath sending a shiver down my spine. I twisted in his arms and pulled his face down to mine.

After a while of kissing, Edward pulled back first, as usual. But that was going to change soon, I reminded myself, and guessed he was thinking the same thing as me.

"You know," he murmured, "Tomorrow night we wont have to pull back."

He was referring to our wedding night and all the indulgences that came with it. Just thinking about it had my blood pounding, another thing I had forgotten to look forward to until now.

Edward slid his grasp from my waist to my hand and pulled me into the house, into the kitchen, where he sat down in his usual yellow chair, and pulled me down on his lap. I grabbed the phone on the way down, and smiled when he looked at me with a rather annoyed face. He just wanted me at that moment, me kissing him, not me on the phone.

"Hold on, I just gotta call Angela, and see what time she's coming over tomorrow."

He heaved a huge theatrical sigh.

"Fine."

I dialed the number by memory, and tried to ignore Edward playing with my hair and neck.

"Hi Angela."

"Bella!" She greeted warmly.

"Hey, just a quick question."

"Shoot." She said.

"What time did Alice say to come over tomorrow?"

"Around noon. I'm so excited for you. Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

"Having dinner with the family. Why?" I looked at Edward, who was making it extremely hard to ignore him, he had now progressed to breathing on my neck, inhaling my skin.

"Oh nothing, just wondering if you wanted to go to Port Angeles. But I know you are doing the family thing so never mind. Have fun."

She didn't even sound sad, and that's why I loved Angela.

"I will, see you tomorrow."

After our quick conversation we hung up and I started to get up, but Edward wrapped his arms around my waist easily holding me in place.

"Wait, hold still."


End file.
